


Volleyball gays

by Asameki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, I just wanted to write something short ok, I typed my middle button until I got an idea, I'm tired, It's to late for this, Kinda crack fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, terrible, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asameki/pseuds/Asameki
Summary: Its late, this is ooc, and I'm tiredGod strike me down





	Volleyball gays

**Author's Note:**

> Very sucky and very not betaed

"Alright Kageyama, you can go now."

Kageyama Tobio never left work faster then he had then.

His boss had needed him to stay after for something, and he knew he would need to hurry to get home before he found it.

**To:Sunshine**

_**I'm on my way home** _

**From:Sunshine**

_**Ok ^^ be careful on your way!!!!!!!** _

****When Kageyama got home, he could tell that Hinata hadn't found it.

"Welcome home Tobio! Hinata yelled from there room when he heard the door open,probably watching volleyball vidoes.

Kageyama took off his shoes, and went into the kitchen.

He went to the highest shelve, where even he couldn't reach it extremely easily, and grabbed the object he had been hiding.

He hide it behind his back, and walked into there shared room.

"Hi Tobio! How was work?" Hinata asked happily, walking over to his boyfriend.

Kageyama shrugged, and sat down on there bed, holding the object.

"What do you have behind you?"Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Nothing "Kageyama said as he tried to hide it.

"No, your hiding something, show me!" Hinata yelled as he tackled Kageyama. Kageyama brought the object above his head, holding it as high as he could.

He also forgot that he was doing it to HINATA FREAKING SHOUYOU, the shorty that could JUMP.

Jump he did, and he jumped up to grab the object from Kageyama's hands.

"So what is it anyway?" He asked while looking at the small box.

"Open it." Kageyama muttered.

When he did, he found a bracelet with his name, and a Pearl on it.

"It's so pretty" Hinata said excitedly.

"Do you like it?" Kageyama asked nervously.

"Of course I do!" Hinata answered.

And I'd Hinata got a similar response when he asked Kageyama to marry him, no one was asking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.etsy.com/listing/548406465/volleyball-bracelet-personalized-name?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=volleyball%20gifts&ref=sc_gallery_2&plkey=6208a35cd255c1563566e73883f51b74fca639e0:548406465thats where I found the bracelet  
> Also Tobio Hinata FTW


End file.
